


Worthy

by whovianawholock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of my other Avengers Drabble entitled "Apologies."<br/>During the battle of New York, Thanos's mental hold on Loki snaps and the Asgardian realizes what he's done. And then Thor is mortally wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

As Loki regained hold of his mind, he realized what Thanos had made him do. No, what he had done. He looked up at Thor, and could see in his face that he knew something had changed. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Thor shook his head.

"Not now. Just help." Thor said. He flew off with Mjolnir.

Loki nodded and started fighting the Chitauri that he had summoned under the mental control of Thanos.

Then he saw Thor plummeting from the sky.

Loki cut down the two Chitauri approaching him and sprinted in Thor's direction.

When he reached him, his brother had already crashed into the street. A small crater surrounded him and his hammer sat a few feet away.

Loki knelt down and propped Thor's head up. "Thor! Thor, say something!" Tears came to his eyes, but Loki didn't care about seeming weak. Not then.

Thor groaned. "Loki... I thought that I had lost you... That the true Loki was gone..."

"No. No, I'm here, Thor. I'm so sorry for what I did. I will accept any punishment. But please, don't die..." Loki's voice cracked.

"You don't have to... apologize... It wasn't you. It was Thanos..." Thor whispered.

"Stop it."

"Loki... it's not your fault... please just promise me that you'll go home... Mother and Father can't lose both of their sons..."

Loki sobbed. "Stop it! They're not going to lose you!"

"Brother, you can see as well as I that I'm dying. Please just go home."

Loki trembled. "Not without you!" He decided to do something he'd wanted to never do again. He used the power that he had as a Jotun, and froze Thor's wound.

He picked his brother up and heaved him over his shoulder. Without really thinking, he grabbed Mjolnir.

And he lifted it.


End file.
